


Crusty

by Dedere



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not A/U, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing, cant write without them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedere/pseuds/Dedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae lacked something, maybe few things in his life and even the happy-go-lucky person Daehyun was couldn't stand his grumpiness anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusty

“Jae! Jae! Hey, Jae!”

“Oh God, shut it, Daehyun.”

The two were sitting in the group’s van, being driven home by one of the older managers after finishing their schedules for the day. Others still had individual work, so they were going to be stuck with each other for the rest of the day. _Great,_  thought Youngjae sarcastically.

“Why are you always ignoring me?” Daehyun was trying to divert the younger vocalist’s attention from his phone and make him look at him, simply because he was bored. But Youngjae didn’t bug and kept scrolling through his news feed disinterestedly.

“Because you’re only trying to annoy me and don’t have anything legit to bring into conversation.”

“You can’t know if I do because you never let me speak. Really… Why don’t you try smiling a little, Youngjae? You’re so grumpy all the time.” Daehyun pouted jokingly.

“Why would I smile without a reason? If you have problem with my face, just don’t look at it.”

Daehyun could see that that’s the end of their discussion for now – Youngjae only seemed more annoyed than normally and that made Daehyun go silent.

“So grumpy.” mumbled Daehyun to himself as he turned to look out of the window, watching the many shades flashing outside, supporting his chin on one hand and furrowing his brows in disagreement with Youngjae’s uncooperativeness.

×

“Why are we watching a movie we both saw more than twice?” asked Youngjae.

“Shhh, this is the best part, now he’s gonna offer himself instead of Elizabeth.” Daehyun couldn’t be bothered, not turning away from the screen when answering, and shoving more popcorn in his abyssal mouth unconsciously. “No one forced you watch it, Youngjae.”

“But I’m too bored to do anything.”

Daehyun turned to look at the younger singer, chewing slowly. He was still wearing outdoor clothes, black pullover and black jeans, and he was staring at one of his legs which was thoughtlessly swinging in the air, second leg crouched on his side of sofa where was he half-lying, half-sitting. _A typical pose of middle-aged men_. Daehyun’s mother would probably call him _pitiful_. Daehyun couldn't help it but feel slightly annoyed by the lack of interest in anything that was the younger showing lately.

“Seriously, Jae. You could do just anything, go take a bath or sleep, I don’t know. But your grumpiness is spoiling my movie here.”

“I told you, I’m not grumpy. I’m just highly disinterested with no reason to pretend otherwise. Whatever, anyway.”

“Wow, you must be real fun at dates.” Daehyun said teasingly and rolled his eyes.

“’scuse me? And _how_ would _you_ know how am I when dating?” Youngjae’s annoyance was obvious from this wrinkled forehead and a stare that was the younger sending in the other’s direction.

“I don’t know, just…” Daehyun turned his body to face the other. He very expressively eyed the younger’s pose and made a gesture with his hand directed at his pose. “Just look at all the disinterest and un-sexiness that’s shining from you. Even the fans started to comment about your obvious lack of interest lately.”

Daehyun knew that bringing up netizen’s comments into the conversation was a cheap shot, but he couldn’t take it back after it left his mouth. Youngjae looked almost scandalized for a moment and crossed his arms on his chest, sitting a bit straighter to make himself look bigger. Despite the sudden tense atmosphere, both of their voices remained low and quiet, almost casual.

“Well, yeah, I’m just bein’ honest. I don’t see a reason why should I fake smiles all the time. Same with sexiness.”

Daehyun shrugged and continued with pretended nonchalance. “Because I wouldn’t want people to know, I’m totally in black about anything sexual-related.”

“I’m—What the hell, Daehyun?” Youngjae sounded honestly exasperated at the sudden and random accusation. Daehyun was making effort not to look at the other vocalist.

“I mean. You never join in when we speak or joke about something more… intimate. And you kinda give off an aura of sworn virgin.” Daehyun wanted to slap his mouth after he finished speaking, but he managed to keep (of what he thought as) emotionless face. He slowly turned his eyes to the other, nervous, when he heard the younger grumble in his spot. Their eyes met and Daehyun knew, he was _so dead._ Youngjae’s eyes were basically shooting bullets and he was tapping his leg a bit too fast, ready to spring up and choke the older vocalist. Daehyun hoped that if he kept watching the movement of the other's limb a bit longer, it would hypnotize him and he would forget all his slips.

“You don’t know a shit. I can be sexy and intimate, when I want to.”

Deahyun’s gaze automatically slide up, meeting the other’s dark look. Youngjae was clearly annoyed, but there was more to it, some kind of challenge. As much as would Daehyun love to continue and tease the younger about his hurt ego, this situation was getting dangerous.

“Sure.” Answered Daehyun. It was time for him to leave the room. It has always been his reflex to avoid moments like these. He made a move to stand up, but he was jerked back into sitting position. Youngjae held his forearm firmly in place and the younger vocalist was now leaning forward on his four limbs, intruding Daehyun's personal space - his face was maybe ten centimeters from Daehyun’s, chin held up and eyes slightly closed in expression the older couldn’t read.

 _Oh_ , or maybe he could.

“You don’t believe me.” Youngjae whispered, his hot breath hitting Daehyun as a hurricane, sending intense feelings through his whole body. He turned to face the younger, and that was a mistake.

“M-maybe I do--?” but he didn’t finish, because Youngjae was closing the distance between the two and pressing their lips together. Daehyun was thoroughly disoriented but he could still feel a soft hand finding its way under his shirt, rubbing his hip and by hard work gained abs. And Youngjae was still kissing him – it wasn’t chaste but also not forceful. His lips were moving against Daehyun’s and it felt Oh so good. Then he nibbled on the older’s lip and Daehyun couldn’t but close his eyes a little from the pleasure. And then were the lips gone.

“So not sexy, huh?” Youngjae snickered, still kneeling in front of Daehyun’s face on the sofa. But the older couldn’t think of answer. His body was aching for more... for more  _Youngjae_. The smirking _Youngjae_ right in front of him - pale, slender, _pretty._ He could see a surprise in the younger’s eyes when he reached for the singer’s neck and brought their mouths back together, this time Daehyun being the one more active, not letting go of the younger’s head.

And Youngjae didn’t try to pull away. Instead he pulled himself closer, throwing arms around Daehyun’s neck, one going up to grab a fistful of the singer’s newly colored brown hair, second finding its place on his upper back. And Youngjae was dragging himself oh so slowly to strangle Daehyun’s hips, to sit on his lap, not breaking the kiss for a moment.

Their tongues were clashing madly, smoothly slipping around each other, thrusting into the other’s coven and leaving slowly again to leave a tingling aftertaste. There was fire in Daehyun’s veins. Warmth was running through his body, lifting his hair and giving him goosebumps. His dick was twitching in his loose sports pants... and the eyes? The dark eyes. He swore he could see them grinning.

They broke the kiss in few minutes since beginning, both breathless, red-faced from arousal, lips swollen - but Daehyun couldn't help but think how beautiful suddenly Youngjae looked. The younger boy's back was slightly arched, their chests touching, same as noses, and Daehyun’s hand was on Youngjae’s back to make sure the younger’s warmth won’t leave him just yet.

“Fuck.” mumbled Daehyun, eyes lidded and mind in chaos. _Fuck,_ it was telling him.

“…Alright.” Answered Youngjae breathlessly, the smirk forever pasted on his face. Daehyun didn't have time to look suprised, taking in the sight before him.  _When did Jae get so… so… stunning? So… ethereal?_

“You’re so beau--“ but he never finished and forgot the words immediately as the younger pressed their lips together again.

 _Youngjae._ The word was enough.

Daehyun didn’t notice that his dick was almost fully hard until the younger moved his hips suddenly, their crotches colliding and _God_! Daehyun threw his head back, letting go of the kissed lips for a while to let out a breathless groan. Youngjae used the moment to lean to Daehyun’s neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. He wasn’t gentle and Daehyun couldn’t wish it would be otherwise. He loved the continuous grinding of Youngjae on him, their erections colliding and irritating each other in the right, pleasurable way. His hands were grabbed and lead to sit on the younger’s ass, and Daehyun gratefully let that happen, squeezing the butt cheeks that he always silently admired from distance.

And then was his baggy T-shirt yanked up and Youngjae’s mouth moved lower. The younger was now nibbling on his abs, pulling skin between his teeth and releasing it again, licking the hurt places.

“I hate your body.” He heard a quiet sensual voice whisper. He was too high on pleasure to come up with comeback.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Youngjae chuckled and smoothly slide his hand inside the older singer’s sweatpants, wrapped his fingers around his hard member and pulled it free. Daehyun froze for a moment, lifting his head to look into the younger’s eyes, which were on his chin’s level. They only stared until Youngjae started to slide his palm up and down the older’s dick, dragging the hot skin so pleasurably.

And Daehyun grabbed his chin and connected their lips together. It took a second before they found the right pace, kissing and Youngjae playing with the older’s erection. Daehyun could feel warmth gathering in his lower parts and damn, he didn’t want to release and lose it just yet. But then Youngjae broke the kisses and moaned, but it wasn’t pleasant, it was pained sound. Daehyun eyed him questioningly before noticing that the younger one was still wearing his tight jeans, a bulge obvious in the front. He felt guilty.

“Young--“

“Wait.” The younger ordered imperatively and with a frown, and in the next second was standing up and leaving confused Daehyun on the sofa alone, with his fully erect pole between legs.

Daehyun was starting to panic - because he surely did something wrong – but he was relieved when then younger returned, stopping in front of Daehyun. He threw a small bottle on the sofa and reached for his zipper. Daehyun’s breath stopped, because – _was he getting a strip show?_

“Idiot. I can see your thoughts written on your forehead.”

He let out a sad “Oh.”

Youngjae worked himself fast from his trousers and then boxers, standing as nature has made him for a while and _fuck fuck fuck_. Daehyun had to hold himself back with great effort not to reach out and drag the younger boy into his embrace, touching, squeezing, and biting all over the milky skin. Even his dripping cock was _beautiful_. To his astonishment he didn’t need to wait long and Youngjae was back to his previous position over Daehyun’s lap; only this time not sitting, but kneeling, towering over Daehyun. On Daehyun’s eye level was Youngjae’s clothed belly button, but the man’s eyes wandered a bit lower. He stared, gaping. He was sure he never saw something so _sexual, sensual_ as Youngjae’s current pose in any kind of porn - and he’s seen a lot.

His hand reached up to touch Youngjae’s perfectly smooth cock, only to be slapped away by the younger, who reached for the bottle he brought and was now squeezing its contents onto his palm.

“No.” He gave Daehyun a hard look and the older gulped.

Then Youngjae brought his lubed hand back to Daehyun’s neglected dick and rubbed it on it, tugging too hard, but Daehyun didn’t mind. He was still watching the younger’s face in astonishment.

Was he…? Is he….? _Really?_

Then Youngjae let go if his dick for the second time that day, and Daehyun whined at the sudden loss. Their eyes finally met. Youngjae leant forward to peck Daehyun’s lips lightly.

“Hold my ass and spread it.” He said, not breaking the eye contact.

Daehyun gasped. Spread… Of course. Of course. Wait. 

“J-Jae… you will need some preparation… a-and… condom…”

“I don’t need it.”

“B-but…”

“The ass, Dae. I’ll be fine.” He looked at the older, assurance in his resolute look. So Daehyun did as ordered and squeezed the small soft butt cheeks, pulling them apart.

The younger started to lower himself on Daehyun’s dick almost immediatelly, one of his hands on Daehyun’s shoulder for support, second holding Daehyun’s dick in the right position. And then Daehyun watched with fear and but mostly concern as Youngjae’s ass started to take in his length. Daehyun’s heart was beating too fast _, it was too sexy_ , all his blood rushed to his head suddenly. He didn’t allow himself to breathe until the younger was finally seating on his lap, Daehyun’s throbbing length inside of him. Youngjae let out a pained huff and Daehyun panicked a little.

“Jae… does it hurt a lot…?”

To his surprise, Youngjae let out a small laugh. “No, idiot. But you’re bigger than it seemed at first.”

“Oh.” Youngjae let out another laugh at how lost the older looked and leant forward, making the older jerk as he felt Youngjae’s walls rub around his member.

“Kiss me.” Youngjae stopped and inch from Daehyun’s face. So he did. And it was the most honest kiss of the evening, filled with unsaid affection and feelings. Promises, maybe. Youngjae started to rock his hips very slowly and it took only few seconds before they moaned into each other’s mouth, eyes dark and needy. Daehyun has protectively wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s upper back and hips for support. Suddenly it wasn’t that chaotic and passionate act from before, but it was no less intense. No one knew when exactly the change came.

 _What were they even doing?_ But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Youngjae was _his_ , and he is never gonna let him go, touch and cuddle him forever. 

Youngjae was moving sensually, rolling his hips – to front and back, up and down. His body was trembling in Daehyun’s arms and Daehyun held him, hopefully lessening the exertion on the smaller frame, but also making sure this was all real.

“D-Dae, I’m gonna…”

“Yeah… me too…”

They were too close even before they have connected their bodies. Youngjae's back arched and he let out a high note - Daehyun held him in his embrace the whole time. Before could Youngjae go limp in his arms, his own orgasm finally exploded as well and Daehyun saw white and stars. He let his head fall back and pressed Youngjae to his chest, both weak, lying and catching breath.

Youngjae slide off Daehyun’s limp penis and fell next to him on the sofa, body pressed to body.

Daehyun let out a grumble and reached for tissues from TV table. He grabbed Youngjae’s closer leg and positioned it in his lap, spreading the younger’s legs. Youngjae watched in confusion.

“What-“

But Daehyun placed the tissue under Youngjae’s widened hole just to catch the flowing sperm. Then he wiped the place a little and crumpled the tissue and threw it away. Youngjae watched him with amused expression, cackling a little.

“You’re stupid.”

“And you’re cute.” Daehyun leaned in and pecked Youngjae on forehead before the younger could try to duck. He gave him a wide grin, and Youngjae’s eyes nervously away fidgeted from his face.

The younger cleaned his throat and swiftly threw his leg back in its place, and then got up. He didn’t look back as he started walking away - as if nothing unusual have happened in past 15 minutes. Daehyun knew he needed to speak now, to figure everything out or they won't be able to do it later, but his voice was failing him.

“What, you don’t need to shower?”

He looked up to see that Youngjae has stopped, his back still facing Daehyun. He eyed the younger's form and his look stopped at the red of Youngjae’s ears. Daehyun felt a big smile crawling on his face and he knew, he couldn't stop it from appearing even if he wanted to.

“Yeah.”

“And stop grinning like a fool, I can basically see it from the back.”

×

“Hyung, Hyung, Hyung!”

Youngjae grumbled at the disturbance. “What is it, Junhong. I’m trying to sleep.” He was half-lying on chair in the Music Bank’s waiting room, legs up on another.

“Daehyun hyung said that yesterday you showed him how to make you more lively and happier, and also that you would surely tell us, too, if we asked. So is it some sort of massage? Because he said it's somehow similar...”

Youngjae almost choked on his spit. He was suddenly very awake and angrily eyeing his surroundings for the figure of Jung Daehyun. He spotted the older vocalist crouching from laughter across the room. Youngjae basically jumped from his seat and darted in Daehyun’s direction. The older made a very convincing face of fright and made a dash to the door and then outside.

“ _Stop it! You’re so dead, Jung Daehyun!”_

“ _I’m surprised you can run that fast today!”_

Others only waited until their stomping and shouting became out of earshot before turning back to continue their business, unbothered.

“I don’t think he’s going to tell us today…” stated Jongup sadly and Junhong nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this obssession with Uke Jae I had one time long ago.


End file.
